


confessions // bill denbrough

by windowsmaker



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: **mature language**Bill's dream girl makes a joke about her appearance, that Bill agrees on. He finds it as the perfect opportunity to tell her his feelings.





	confessions // bill denbrough

"H-hey. C-can you l-lend me a d-dollar? I wa-want to get a c-cookie."

"I can lend you a penny, Bill. No more, no less." The girl turns to Bill with a small smirk plastered on her face as she looks at him.

"O-oh my g-god. Fuck y-you." Bill replies, a slight chuckle escaping his lips as he shook his head.

"Is that a promise, threat, or to-do list?" A shit-eating grin makes its way across her face as she watches Bill grow red.

"S-shut u-up! It's n-none of those!"

"Oh, you don't have to lie. I know I am pretty hot.” She reaches to her back pocket, pulling her wallet out and handing the bright red boy a dollar.

"Here. You're sharing a small amount with me though." She hands him the dollar and he takes it happily.

“O-of course." He stutters out, his face flushed brightly as he grabs the cookie off the shelf. He places it on the cashier's counter alongside his money, then the duo leave.

The two sit down a bench nearby, the bright sun cascading across their faces. Birds chirped happily as they sat utop the trees, soaking in the warmth.

“H-Here.” Bill breaks the silence as he opens his cookie and passes a chunk of it to the girl sitting across from him.

“Oh, thanks!” She grinned, taking the cookie and placing a piece into her mouth.

“H-Hey, c-can we ta-talk about wh-what happened a-at the st-store?” Bill questions, a slight pink blush spreading across his face.

“Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I did, I was just teasing you.” She blurts out, her face worried.

“N-No, I just wa-wanted to tell you t-that wh-what you said w-was t-true.” He avoids her eyes as he speaks, the blush darkening on his face.

“Bill, what do you mean?” She asked, her head tilted slightly to the side in confusion.

“I-I mean- F-fuck, u-uh,” Bill loses his words in that moment, then turns to look at her. “Y-You a-are h-hot. A-and I re-really l-like you..” He watches for her reaction as he speaks, his heart beating faster than it ever had before. 

"Oh!" She mutters, blush spreading across her face quickly. 

"I-uh, I r-really h-h-hope that th-this doesn't cha-change our friend-friendship." Bill whispers, his stuttering the worst its ever been. 

"I- I think it w-will change," She says quietly, her eyes rising to meet Bill's. "Because I like you too, Bill." 

"O-oh!" Bill exclaims, his eyes wide. "I- Really?" She nods, then stands up and sits right next to him. 

"Bill, c-can I kiss you?" She asks, her voice soft as she looks to him with sparkling eyes.

"O-only i-if I can c-call you my gi-girlfriend." He grins and she nods, smiling from ear to ear. 

She scoots her head in closer, their foreheads touching. Bill leans in and closes the gap, his lips touching hers, and Bill melts into how soft they are. Their lips move in sync, and Bill's hands go to her face as he deepens the kiss. It doesn't last long, but it's sweet and tender. Just the way he thought it would be. When the kiss is broken, he tastes her vanilla chapstick. 

She wraps her arms around Bill's waist, looking up to him.

"You're one of a kind, Bill Denbrough."

"S-So are y-you." He grins, planting a small kiss on her forehead. She grins, the rests her head on his chest. 

"I love you." 

"I l-love you t-too."


End file.
